


What Lingers Beneath The Ice

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthing, Body Horror, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, is fine Edward lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Lt. Little was sent out on a hunting trip and comes upon a creature never seen before. He faces a horror he refuses to repeat, that is until he is left with no other choice.
Relationships: Lt Edward Little/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What Lingers Beneath The Ice

He looked out on the expanse of ice that went on for miles rather doubtful that his trip out to hunt would be successful. There was a sinking feeling in his gut, that bubbling fear of disappointing all of those who relied on him. There was a creak along the ice and Edward thought nothing of it as he turned to return to the ship. It would be a long trip back and he was already grateful for the waiting warmth that awaited him. 

A sound echoed across the ice, as loud as a gunshot and he turned, squinting as he scanned the horizon for whatever it was that made it and that's when the ice shifted beneath his feet and he fell, something dark crept forward as if seeking something. That  _ something  _ was apparently Edward who was scooped up and his shout muffled from being shoved up against something wet and soft. He fought it, teeth sinking into its flesh as he punched and kicked at it yet it would not release him until it had arrived at its destination. At some point his gun had been lost, leaving him completely defenseless as this creature cornered him. He couldn’t see its body, only the swarm of long tentacles that wrapped themselves around its. One of them slithered forward, pushing itself beneath his coat in an attempt to remove it.

“ _ No  _ please don’t.” His breathing was coming quick, more of its tentacles pulling away and tearing at his clothes until his body was bare on the ice. Giant golden eyes watched him as it pulled his legs apart, searching every part of him until he had become a sobbing mess. One tentacle wrapped itself around his throat, his voice silenced while the other gathered around a leg. He could feel it pressing into him, in a place no good Christian would allow and it moved so slowly he fought against its hold.

“Don’t!” The grip loosened around his throat only for the tentacle to press past his lips until he was choking on it, the taste of salt filling his mouth. His body shook, it pressing deeper inside until it felt like it would split him open from both ends. His cock twitched against his stomach, hard and heady in its betrayal. He could feel it move inside him, ridges along the tentacles digging into him and his body tensed as something sharp stung him. He couldn’t even cry out in pain, but the fear was there and refused to open his eyes to see the beast. A numbness began to spread in him but that didn’t stop the horror as something heavy slid deep inside him. Another of the tentacles moved across his back, pulling him towards it causing him to arch into its touch and he finally opened his eyes and looked down. He was pressed against it now, the tentacle inside him pulsating as it released more into him.

_ “They’re eggs.”  _ He could feel the shape of them now, round and warm as it filled him. He tried to pull away, to scream, to escape but the dawning realization that even if he did there was no one there to save him. He watched as his stomach bulged as more and more slipped into him, his own cock leaking onto the tentacle that raped him. It almost seemed to cradle him as it moved closer and he could feel what felt like a mouth, rough against the head of his cock as if milking him. He gagged when his hips instinctively thrust forward into the warmth of a body and his shame almost overrode his fear. When he found his release the creature let out a trilling chirp, dropping him back down onto the ice. It hurt as it pulled itself out of him and he wasn’t even given a moment's reprieve before it brought that mouth against his arse, pushing the last of the eggs deeper in with his own spend.

“No, no no no!” His voice was hoarse and he could barely speak over a whisper but no begging seemed to stop it from further violating him. Eventually it left him, his body shaking and bruised. He considered just staying, to simply die instead of living after all of what he faced but then he remembered how Jopson had looked at him before he left, how he had ever so softly asked for his safe return. He gathered his great coat, the only bit of clothing that seemed to have survived, and started his journey. His body was heavy and strangely the frigid cold didn’t seep into his body, the heat growing from inside him with every step. He wasn’t sure how he managed to find his way back to the ship but when he was in sight he finally collapsed, the shout of men floating across the ice as he swayed between consciousness. 

When he woke he was covered in thick furs, his body drenched in sweat and Jopson above him looking worried. He could hear the quiet voice of Goodsir in the room, that nervous lilt that he was ever known for. He felt something clench inside him and immediately curled his knees up but let out a gasp when they hit something round. The creeping realization of what had happened hit him again and he screamed, thrashing until all the covers fell away.

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me.” His words tasted like venom between his teeth and it pained him to see Jopson pull back in such a manner but he’d rather not be seen in this state.

“You will have to let us look, to see what’s wrong. You were found quite ill and you have slept two days time.” His hand slowly made its way down, the swell of his stomach all the more apparent now and that’s when he felt movement beneath his finger tips. He kept his back to them, the fear only growing as something clawed through him. He pulled up at the robe he had been dressed in, his body completely nude beneath, giving him a clear view to see his stomach shift beneath his flesh. He felt such disgust. 

“No.” It was barely over a whimper, wetness spreading across the bedding and he had no choice but to lay back down. Goodsir rushed over, ready to assist but dropped his instruments once he got a clear view of Edward. 

“Mother of God.” Warmth traveled through him, moving about his insides as it seeked to escape and that’s when he felt the first stretch. It was the same as it felt going in only now there were witnesses to his shame, how small tentacles wrapped themselves around his cock as they pulled themselves out blood filling him as they seemed to suckle that place within him. His body clenched around them, the bastard little beasts squirming their way out of him. He saw a doctor's knife at hand and lunged for it ready to cut them out himself. He rolled over the table, pain overtaking him as he shrieked but Jopson stayed his hand and he cried out crawling across the floor. The pressure upon his stomach only seemed to make things worse.

“I have seen such horrors, I want them gone, I want them out please I beg of you.” He struggled to reach for the blade, the item that would bring him freedom being kept from him by a swift kick from Goodsir. He wanted to leave this godforsaken icy wasteland and find comfort at home in London but now he was here, his arse in the air as the devil's own creatures were born from him. Jopson crouched down, pushing back sweat covered hair in an attempt to sooth him but it brought no relief. Finally he pulled Edward into his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as he thrashed about. If he reached the icy waters would it kill everything? “Let me go, I beg let me end my suffering.” 

  
  


He could now hear the shuffle of footsteps outside the door, the sound of Croziers voice booming down the hallway.

“You are to let me see my lieutenant Doctor or there will be a price to pay.” Goodsirs voice was muffled behind the door and a few moments later it swung open to reveal his Captain in all his fury, cheeks blotchy. 

“Please… help me…” Another one slid from him, Crozier watching as it crawled across the floor before bringing his boot down on it. 

“Edward you must tell me what did this.” He felt nauseous at the thought of it and Goodsir came over with a bottle of clear liquid, pressing it to his lips. Cool numbness followed, this time a welcomed one.

“A… beast.” His words were slurring and his body only seemed to grow hotter, pain rippling through him as if his very own body fought this one comfort. His legs kicked out as if to fight an imaginary enemy. “Has God forsaken me Captain?” He could taste the vileness of the creature on his tongue still and wished to burn it all away. 

“Perhaps, but I have not.” Crozier left and Edward was sliding in and out of reality as the medicine settled into the pit of his stomach. Jopson demanded that everything that he could use to hurt himself be removed from the room and Goodsir was quick to do it. When Edward stood on his own he stumbled on the very slick that leaked from him. They ended up strapping him to the table, leather cutting into his skin as he kept fighting against it. It would be hours of clenching muscles and screaming before the last of them came out, Jopsons hand had gently pressed upon his stomach to help ease them through. The medicine should have knocked him out yet he was forced through it all. In the end he couldn’t have but let out a hollow laugh and the two men looked at him like he had lost his mind and perhaps he had. It left him in such misery he stayed in his own cabin weeks after. He never knew what they did with them and he dare not ask.


End file.
